Después de todo
by Ginebra Brong
Summary: Capitulo FINAL!
1. Default Chapter

PRESENTACIONES  
  
Hacia 5 años que había acabado sus estudios en Hogwarts, y al igual que él sus amigos y los que no lo eran tanto. Claro está, estamos hablando de ron Hermione y Ginny, que por cierto esta última se había convertido en una de sus mejores amigas y confidentes, pero no de una manera más íntima. En el caso de sus no tan amigos, nos referimos claro, a Draco Malfoy, pero de todas maneras lo tenia que aguantar, se había pasado al bando de los buenos, y aunque no lo habían logrado, había ayudado a Harry a luchar contra Voldemort y a parte, también lo aguantaba porque... Draco estaba saliendo con Ginny.  
  
Qué ironía no? Todo el mundo pensaban que serian Harry y ella los que acabarían juntos y no su enemigo, pero Ginny comprendió que Harry aún la veía como la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo y Draco supo comprenderla y estar a su lado. Ginny encontró en Draco, lo que nunca encontró en los brazos de Harry, aunque ambos pensaron lo contrario, la vez que se besaron durante el baile de navidad, pero no resultó así. Ginny y Draco acabaron juntos. Ella estaba a punto de terminar sus estudios de medimago y él era Auror, después de renegar de su familia y de haber contribuido a que muchos mortífagos cercanos a él, como su padre o algunos amigos, fueran enviados a Azkaban, no vió mejor opción que esa para seguir capturando mortígafos, y Draco parecía estar bastante orgulloso.  
  
En cuanto a su amigo Ron... consiguió un buen puesto en el departamento de juegos mágicos, era el jefe del departamento y el mundial de Quidditch de aquel año había resultado todo un éxito gracias a su buena organización. Hermione se convirtió en una excelente profesora de transformación y ahora trabajaba en Hogwarts en lugar de la profesora Mcgonagall y si seguía así quizás llegara a ser jefa de la casa Gryffindor.  
  
Ron y Hermione salían juntos desde sexto y aunque seguían peleándose por absurdeces, (si es que a krum se le puede llamar absurdez) se querían con locura.  
  
A él tampoco le había ido tan mal, también era Auror y desde hacia un par de años, salía con Cho Chang, que también trabajaba en el ministerio, como inefable, así que nadie sabia lo que hacia, no se podía quejar. 


	2. Navidades, recuerdos y cosas que duelen

NAVIDADES, RECUERDOS Y COSAS QUE DUELEN  
  
Como tantas otras veces, aquel año pensaban pasar las pascuas todos los amigos juntos ( para pesar de Harry estaría Draco y para pesar de Ginny iría Cho) irían a una confortable cabaña que ron se encargaba de reservar para aquellas ocasiones (contactos en el trabajo, solía decir). Llegarían por medio de polvos Flu y pasarían allí todas las vacaciones.  
  
Las primeras en llegar fueron Herm y Ginny, habían quedado en ir juntas desde Hogwarts, esta última había ido a ayudar a la señora Pomfrey con una epidemia de gripe de pompas, es decir, que cada vez que estornudabas te salían un montón de pompas azules por las orejas.  
  
Ron y Draco, a Ron no le caía bien Draco y viceversa, pero se llevaban mejor, al parecer tenían la extraña y muy muy lejana sensación de que algún día lejano ( cuanto más lejos mejor, pensaba Ron) de que podrían ser cuñados. Con la de veces que la había dicho a Harry que serian cuñados... y aunque nadie lo sabia, Ron tenia aún esa esperanza.  
  
Por último hicieron su aparición Harry y Cho. Se saludaron todos. Draco y Harry con muy poca gana y con igual o menos ganas que ellos, Ginny y Hermione saludaron a Cho. Hermione que era una de las personas que más quería a Harry y Ginny, no le hizo gracia que el se fuera con Cho, por eso y por solidaridad con su mejor amiga, tampoco estaba encantada de ver a Cho.  
  
Draco le caía muchísimo mejor, después claro, de que este le pidiera perdón por haberla tratado tan mal y haberla llamado sangre sucia.  
  
Subieron sus sosas a las habitaciones, cada uno tenia la suya propia, menos Herm y Ginny que siempre se cogían la habitación doble "no paráis de chismorrear de día y ahora también por la noche" les solía decir Ron. Como símbolo de cortesía, siempre ofrecían a Cho, que compartiera la habitación con ellas. Lo había hecho un par de veces, pero siempre decía que no:  
  
-Que luego no diga que no se lo hemos dicho, ha sido ella la que no a querido quedarse aquí, así que... -Anda, pero si estas encantada de que haya dicho que no- le dijo Hermione en broma -Bueno, pero habrá que disimular, espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta- dijo Ginny un poco preocupada.  
  
Al poco llamaron a la puerta, era Ron, así que Herm se fue dejando sola a Ginny en el cuarto. Esta terminó de sacar la ropa del baúl, y colocó con gran esmero la túnica que llevaría el día de navidad, la había comprado con su primer sueldo, aunque aun no era un medimago cualificado, era muy buena y en el Hospital San Mungo, le habían ofrecido ya un empleo.  
  
También sacó un par de portarretratos, uno con la foto de su familia, sobrinos incluidos y otra de ella con Draco, le gustaba mucho aquella foto. También sacó una del día de su graduación en Hogwarts. Normalmente nunca la llevaba, pero tuvo el impulso de meterla en su bolsa. En la foto se veía el castillo al fondo y cuatro personas muy felices, mientras que una de ellas sostenía un gran diploma mágico. En aquella foto estaban Ron, Hermione y Harry junto a ella, habían ido aquel día aposta para felicitarla.  
  
En otra de las habitaciones, también había alguien solo, en aquella ocasión se trataba de Harry, estaba algo nervioso, siempre se ponía así cuando estaban todos juntos, bueno, tan solo cuando se les unía Draco, seguía sin darle buena espina y tampoco le gustaba que saliera con Ginny. Esto último le pasaba desde aquel día en el Callejón Dragón, nadie tuvo que decirle nada, lo vió el mismo y pensaba que aquel día no lo olvidaría nunca. Vio a Ginny enfrente de la heladería de Florean Frontescue y quiso acercarse a saludarla, pero antes de que llegara hacia ella, alguien se le adelantó, Draco se acercó y la besó, se quedó helado al ver esto, y no reaccionaba, no podía entenderlo. Aunque más tarde se dio cuenta de que quizá él había tenido la culpa de todo aquello, pero a él le gustaba Cho y no podía hacer nada, o eso creía él,, pero algo le comía por dentro cada vez que recordaba aquello o los veía juntos, o veía como Draco la estrechaba entre los brazos y ella le sonreía con aquella sonrisa de ángel tan cálida y luminosa.  
  
-Son celos Harry?- le decía de vez en cuando una voz (algo puñetera) en su cabeza  
  
Estuvieron todo el día dentro de la casa, había comenzado a nevar muy copiosamente.  
  
Durante un rato los chicos decidieron salir a por leña, que aunque era un fuego mágico el que ardía en la chimenea, les hacia mucha ilusión hacerlo al modo muggle. Hermione leía un libro bastante grande muy interesada en él, como siempre. Cho...no había salido de su cuarto en todo el día, al parecer se encontraba mal, Ginny se ofreció a reconocerla para ver que le pasaba, pero ella no accedió, Ginny bajó refunfuñando por las escaleras "no le voy a hacer nada, si es eso lo que se cree!" Le dijo a Draco y a Ron cuando llegó al salón. Después de aquello, la muchacha se enfrascó en su trabajo, tenia cosas que hacer y no quería estar todas las vacaciones con ello, a aquellas horas aún le duraba la tarea.  
  
En la sala solo se encontraban Herm y Ginny, en aquel momento, Herm cerró bruscamente el libro y se acercó a la mesa en la que se encontraba Ginny:  
  
-Ya vale de trabajar- le dijo en tono severo -Si profesora- le contestó Ginny divertida, pero sin soltar la pluma -Lo digo en serio- y con un movimiento de varita, Hermione hizo desaparecer los papeles de la mesa, tintero y pluma incluidos -Hermione! -Los encontrarás arriba, qué te parece si preparamos algo para cenar?  
  
Ambas se metieron en la cocina y se dispusieron a poner en práctica sus habilidades culinarias con la varita, los chicos llegaron enseguida. Ron y Draco se quedaron ayudando a las chicas y Harry subió a ver qué tal estaba Cho.  
  
Ron y Hermione fueron a poner la mesa mientras Draco y Ginny terminaban la cena:  
  
-Y qué tal? -Muy divertido, tu hermano casi se escalabra con el hacha- dijo rodeando a Ginny por la cintura- y tu? -Bueno, a parte de que nunca me habían desprestigiado tanto como medimago... muy bien -Vamos, no le hagas caso a Cho, nunca he visto un medimago con tanto interés por ayudar como tú y... tan hermosa- Draco le acarició la cara y se acercó para besarla, Harry estaba apunto de entrar en la cocina, pero vió lo que pasaba allí dentro y se abstuvo de pasar.  
  
No se acostumbraba a ver a Ginny besando a otro, y menos a Draco. Aun no había olvidado lo que sintió cuando beso a Ginny aquélla vez en 7º, pensó que nunca olvidaría aquella sensación ni aquel sabor a miel de sus labios y aún hoy no lo ha hecho. Nunca había vuelto a sentir nada de eso, nunca, ninguna vez en los besos de Cho encontró nada parecido, tanta ternura, tanto deseo o tanto amor como en aquel beso. Alguna vez que otra se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en aquello y también pensaba si seguirían siendo de aquella manera los besos de Ginny. 


	3. Haciendo predicciones

HACIENDO PREDICCIONES  
  
Una noche, en el cuarto de las chicas, estaban entreteniéndose un poco, decidieron hacer una predicción por medio de la aritmancia, a Hermione se le daba eso bastante bien:  
  
-OH valla!- dijo la muchacha- no me lo creo -Qué, dime, qué a salido?- dijo impaciente Ginny -Son tres los que te salen, si, tres bebes, aunque el problema es que no sabemos si tres niños o tres niñas- le dijo Herm muy contenta  
  
-3! Valla, que alivio, pensé que podría tener tantos como mis padres, y no es que n me gustara, pero mis padres han pasado lo suyo con todos nosotros. -Tres no está mal, tan solo reza para que no sean igual que Fred y George, ya sabes, eso de los genes... -No por dios!-dijo riendo- y a ti? -Bueno, a mí me salen dos, aunque no le haré mucho caso, ¿y qué nombres les pondrás? -Bueno, ya los tengo pensados desde hace algún tiempo, haber que te parecen, para los niños me gustan...Arthur, como mi padre, Cedric porque nunca lo he olvidado y se lo merece, aun recuerdo cuando en primer curso me acompañó hasta encantamientos, porque me había perdido  
  
-Por eso te saludaba siempre, ahora lo comprendo y el tercero?- quiso saber Hermione  
  
-El tercero...ese si que lo tengo pensado, el tercer nombre seria el de James, como el padre de Harry, es el único que he tenido claro desde hace mucho, desde que era una niña que soñaba con estar alguna vez con él -Entiendo, pero yo creí que alguno de ellos seria el de Harry -No Hermione, ni Harry ni Draco si es con él con quien me caso-dijo seriamente Ginny -Y el de las niñas-dijo rapidamente Hermione cambiando de tema -El de las niñas...déjame pensar...una se llamaría Lily, la segunda seria Ginebra, como la esposa de mi hermano, es un nombre muy bonito y la tercera...creo que te sonará el nombre, se llamará Hermione -Que! Le pondrás mi nombre a una de ellas? Me encantaría que lo hicieras!- dijo Herm muy contenta abrazando a su amiga -Y tus niños?-ahora era Ginny la que quería saber -Bueno, la verdad es que nunca lo he pensado, pero tendré que empezar a plantearme esa opción, no crees? Tu que ya lo tienes planeado y yo ni siquiera, que mal ejemplo para mis alumnos- dijo riendo  
  
Las pascuas pasaron, y el día de navidad había sido excelente, habían tenido la compañía de Charlie y su esposa Ginebra. Habían abierto regalos, explotado petardos mágicos de la tienda de "Sortilegios Weasley" y el muérdago habia hecho de las suyas, aunque no habia ayudado a Harry a comprobar de nuevo si los besos de Ginny sabían igual, solo Draco tuvo aquella suerte, quizá el muérdago estaba trucado.  
  
Después de las fiestas todos volvieron a sus puestos de trabajo. Ron Draco Harry y Cho al ministerio, Hermione a Hogwarts y Ginny al San Mungo. 


	4. Cuando te vi por la ventana

CUANDO TE VI POR LA VENTANA  
  
Un dia de finales de enero, bueno, más bien una noche. Ginny se encontraba en su casa. Aquella noche no tenia guardia y acompañada por un buen fuego, leía un libro en el salón de su pequeña casa del valle de Godric.  
  
La noche amenazaba lluvia, y con un relámpago empezó a llover muy abundantemente.  
  
Llevaba lloviendo un par de horas cuando Ginny cansada de leer se asomó a una de las ventanas que daban al jardín, cuando vió cuando se asomó la dejó petrificada. Un par de figuras se acercaban se acercaban hacia la entrada de la casa, un relámpago los iluminó y averiguó que aquellas figuras eran las de Ron y Harry, este último se desplazaba con dificultad ayudado por Ron. Ginny salió corriendo a abrir la puerta, se puso una capa y fue a ayudar a Ron. Una vez dentro, Ginny pudo observar que el estado de Harry empeoraba y que se habia quedado inconsciente, lo llevaron entre ella y Ron a su cuarto y lo tumbaron en la cama. Ginny, con un encantamiento, secó sus ropas y con otro las hizo desaparecer, dejando paso en su lugar a un pijama (qué creíais? Je,je,je). Cuando lo reconoció con detenimiento, pudo observar que tenia un fuerte golpe en la cara, y un labio partido, que no tenia muy buena pinta, no sabría si tenia golpes más graves hasta que no despertara.  
  
Minutos más tarde, Ron y ella salieron del cuarto. Ginny iba a preparan una poción hervovitalizante y quería que Ron le contara todo lo que sabia:  
  
-Pues es muy poco, solo tuvo fuerzas para aparecerse en mi casa, pero creo que se dirigía hacia aquí, aunque no le dio tiempo. Me contó que les habían tendido una trampa a su grupo de Aurores, que habían sido un numeroso grupo de mortífagos  
  
-Y los otros Aurores? Dónde están? -en el "San Mungo" -debió quedarse allí con los demás -quizá quería que lo curases tú- dijo Ron, a lo que Ginny hizo oídos sordos  
  
La muchacha pasó toda la noche en el cuarto con Harry que aún dormía inquieto en algunos momentos. Durante la noche, no sabe bien a que hora, se quedó como hipnotizada mirándolo dormir. Recordó la época de Hogwarts, aquello se parecía a las veces que habia ido a verlo a escondidas y mientras dormía a la enfermería.  
  
Ginny se despertó con el amanecer, Harry aún dormía. Ella fue hacia la ventana y corrió las cortinas para que los primeros rayos del sol entraran en el cuarto. Se quedó mirando fuera a través de los cristales.  
  
Unos minutos más tarde, unos gemidos procedentes de la cama, la hicieron volver a la realidad. Harry se estaba despertando, aunque este no quería abrir los ojos, no quería ver donde podía estar, pero un olor especial, a vainilla que conocía muy bien, le hizo abrir los ojos, cuando lo hizo, se encontró con unos ojos castaños y unos labios que le dedicaban una amplia sonrisa:  
  
-Ginny? -hola dormilón- le dijo ella, Harry intentó incorporarse, pero Ginny se lo impidió -qué hago aquí? -no te acuerdas? -tengo todo un poco borroso -tranquilo ahora estás bien  
  
Ginny salió del cuarto, dijo a Harry que iba por su desayuno. Él se recostó sobre la almohada y volvió a sentir aquel aroma a vainilla que provenía de las sabanas de la cama y de toda la habitación, nunca antes habia estado allí. Miró hacia la mesita de noche y vió la fotografía del día de la graduación de Ginny y cayó en que debía de estar en tu cuarto. De repente se puso muy nervioso, no encontraba una explicación para aquello:  
  
Al rato Ginny entró con una bandeja con zumo y tostadas. Ella esperó hasta que se lo hubo acabado, cuando lo hizo apartó la bandeja y se puso delante de Harry:  
  
-bien, tengo que reconocerte- le dijo ella -cómo? Qué quieres hacer? -quiero ver si estás bien, te duele algo? -no, nada- pero al intentar incorporarse, Harry no pudo reprimir un gemido de dolor, Ginny se acercó rapidamente a él -dónde te duele?- Harry se llevó instintivamente la mano al costado izquierdo. Ginny levantó un poco la chaqueta del pijama y comprobó que la zona de las costillas tenia un cierto tono morado tirando a negro -qué pasa?- preguntó Harry al ver la cara de Ginny -nada, tendré que vendarte -eso no significa nada- dijo algo molesto por el dolor. Ginny hizo aparecer unas vendas y un frasco de poción verde, mientras preparaba todo, le dijo a Harry:  
  
-quítate la chaqueta Harry -qué?-dijo algo confundido -que quieres, que te vende con eso puesto?-le dijo ella 


	5. Gin y la doble cara de alguien

PRIMERO LO PRIMERO Y ES DAR LAS GRACIAS PO R LEERLO A KAMILA, A LULU POTTER, A NATTY POTTER Y A NIA88, ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO OS GUSTE Y REWIES, SOLO HAY QUR DAR AL BOTONCITO DE ABAJO, AL GO.  
  
*GIN Y LA DOBLE CARA DE ALGUIEN  
  
Harry, con un poco de vergüenza se sacó la chaqueta del pijama. Cuando Ginny se giró y vió el torso de Harry, tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no quedársele mirando. Harry tenia un torso bastante musculoso, se le notaban sin duda los entrenamientos de Auror y los partidos de Quidditch  
  
-vale, bien, empecemos- dijo ella con mucho disimulo, evitando en todo lo posible mirar mucho a Harry, el cual se habia puesto, no sin mucho esfuerzo, de pie al lado dela cama. Ginny mojó las vendas en la poción y comenzó a enroyarlas en torno a Harry  
  
-está helada Gin- le dijo Harry -Cómo me has llamado? -eh... Gin, cómo quieres que te llame Virginia Weasley? -no, es que hacia mucho que nadie me llamaba así -Y entonces, como te lama Malfoy? -Virginia, Ginny, pero nunca Gin, nadie me ha llamado Gin excepto tu, y no lo hacías desde hace 6 años -Esto... no encontré la ocasión -Sigues sin saber poner buenas excusas- dijo riendo mientras terminaba con las vendas- ¿qué tal? -Un poco mejor ¿qué es eso verde? -Mejor no te lo digo, receta secreta. Mañana te las cambiaré, así durante ocho días, tendrás que quedarte aquí, guardaras cama 4 días seguidos -Pero Gin tu sabes que no puedo estar mucho tiempo quieto -Pues lo harás, te lo dice tu medico, es decir yo, así que me tendrás que hacer caso, Ron subirá a verte, dice que una partida al ajedrez te animará- dijo ayudando a Harry a meterse en la cama -Pero estoy invadiendo tu espacio, y tu tendrás que trabajar... -Me deben unos cuantos días así que no tengo mejor oportunidad para cogerlos- ya se dirigía hacia la puerta -Gracias Gin -No me las des, para que están los amigos?- dijo dedicándole una suave sonrisa  
  
Harry se quedó un rato solo hasta que llegó Ron dispuesto a, como decía él, ganar al ajedrez, porque con Harry nunca se perdía  
  
Ron se fue después de comer, pero su espacio fue reemplazado por otra persona, Harry supo quien era con tan solo oír su voz que provenía de la cocina, un piso mas bajo. Draco acababa de llegar -sabes algo?-preguntó Ginny -no, pero estas segura delo que dices? -Pues claro, que piensas, que me lo invento? -claro que no, bueno, olvida eso... donde está él? -arriba, descansando, no puedo trasladarlo hasta el San Mungo hasta que no este mejor -Estas loca! Sabes que es peligroso, si Voldemort lo encuentra aquí, no dudará en matarte a ti también -no digas eso ni en broma, además, Ron, tu y yo somos los únicos que sabemos que está aquí, yo no se lo diré a nadie, mi hermano menos y tu.... tampoco no? -lo siento, es que no quiero que te pase nada  
  
Dejaron de escucharse las voces. Harry no quería ni imaginarse lo que estaría pasando allí abajo. Aun seguía sin comprender por qué se ponía tan furioso al imaginarse a Malfoy con Ginny  
  
Al rato se oyeron pasos que subían la escalera y se dirigían hacia aquella habitación. Llamaron a la puerta y por ella entraron Ginny seguida por un testarudo Draco -hola, que tal seguimos? -hola Potter -mejor Gin, qué hay Draco?- les contestó muy amablemente Harry, disfrutando a parte de la cara de desconcierto de Malfoy cuando Harry la habia llamado Gin -tenemos que decirte que Dumbledore quiere verte -está aquí? -no, en la chimenea, tiene que hablar con tigo, pero como no puedes bajar... Draco puedes...?- dijo mirando a Malfoy dulcemente. Este se acercó a la chimenea y pronunció un conjuro. Trasladó las llamas hasta donde estaba Harry y Dumbledore apareció entre ellas.  
  
-Harry, me alegro de ver que estas bien- dijo Dumbledore -hola profesor- aunque ya no era necesario, Harry aun lo llamaba así -bueno, vamos a lo que nos importa, no podemos perder más tiempo ¿sabe donde se encuentra la señorita Chang? -¿Cho? Por qué? Qué pasa? -no la encontramos Harry, no sabemos donde esta -han mirado en casa? En la oficina? Ella es inefable, quizá...bueno, ya sabe que... -no, no sabemos nada de ella, lleva dos días sin aparecer por el trabajo, desapareció un día antes de que su grupo de Aurores fuera atacado -no lo entiendo profesor- dijo algo confuso. A Draco se le escapó una sonrisilla, Ginny le dio un codazo muy poco disimulado -creo que la señorita Weasley podrá explicarle lo que creemos que pasa, nadie mejor que ella, volveré a comunicarme con vosotros si hay alguna novedad- dijo refiriéndose a todos. Después de esto se despidió y desapareció entre las llamas  
  
Con un sencillo movimiento de varita, Draco hizo regresar las llamas a la chimenea y volvió junto a Ginny:  
  
-qué es eso que me tienes que contar gin?- a Harry le empezaba a gustar la cara de furia que ponía Draco cada vez que oía eso de gin.  
  
-bueno, verás, recuerdas que yo...de vez en cuando...suelo tener premoniciones? -si, claro que me acuerdo -pues hace poco tuve una en la que vi como..., que difícil es esto- Draco la rodeo con el brazo por los hombros- vi como Cho te entregaba a Voldemort -¿qué? -vi como le contaba como encontrarte y deshacer el hechizo que Dumbledore hizo sobre ti, por eso, cuando fuiste atacado Dumbledore mandó buscar a Cho, pensó que quizá pudiera estar en peligro. -no, no puede ser verdad, Ginny estás equivocada, mientes, eso no puede ser como tu dices, no es cierto- decía Harry incrédulo de lo que oía -tranquilízate Harry, sabes que me puedo equivocar, quizá sea una de esas veces en las que... -Ginny- dijo Draco- tu nunca te equivocas y lo sabes, si lo has visto sucederá Ginny- estas palabras iban mas dirigidas a Harry que a la propia Ginny- no te parece que sin ser sus padres inefables la hayan cogido en esa academia a la que sabes perfectamente que solo van los hijos de inefables Potter?, la buscan para atraparla si quiere hacer eso de entregarte  
  
-Draco tranquilo, solo son suposiciones- le dijo Ginny -estás diciendo que Cho es una seguidora de Voldemort? -si, eso es lo que creemos con total certeza, ya era hora de que alguien te lo dijera -no, no es así- en aquel momento en el que Harry estaba sentado en la cama y ante tanta tensión tuvo una recaída y un fuerte dolor hizo que se encogiese y se retorciera entre las sabanas. Ginny se apresuró a ir donde él estaba, la cara de Harry la alarmó mucho, mientras, Draco seguía allí sin mover ni un músculo  
  
-Harry, estás bien?- pero Harry solo llegó a emitir un gemido de dolor intenso- Draco, por favor ve por una poción que está en mi armario, en un frasco transparente- Ginny le lanzó una mirada tan suplicante que este tuvo que tragarse el comentario que iba a hacer y salió por lo que se le habia pedido.  
  
-dime que es mentira Ginny- le dijo Harry con voz entrecortada, pero ella tan solo calló, lo que pareció ser suficiente para que Harry comprendiera que aquello era cierto. Draco entró con el frasco transparente y se lo dio a Ginny, el joven tenia un gesto muy hosco en el rostro, molesto por la presencia de Harry sin duda  
  
-me tengo que ir, tengo mucho trabajo- dijo Draco -ya? Pero si acabas de llegar!- dijo Ginny muy sorprendida -lo siento querida- dijo él acercándose a ella para darle un suave beso en los labios. Se despidió y desapareció de aquella habitación  
  
Ginny, un poco triste volvió a lo que estaba haciendo y destapó el frasquito  
  
-tienes que tomarte esto, te calmará un poco- le dijo a Harry Harry lo bebió no sin antes poner una cara de asco tremenda -qué es esto Gin? Sabe a rayos -no lo sabes?-dijo sonriendo- son lagrimas de fénix -y por qué me das eso? -la cosa es más grave de lo que creía, te va a dar fiebre, así es como actúan las lagrimas antes de sanar -qué? Nunca me ha pasado eso -nunca las has bebido, Fawkes las aplicaba directamente sobre las heridas -son de Fawkes? -si, Dumbledore me las mandó. Me dijo que quizá las necesitaría  
  
Ginny estuvo cuidando de Harry todo aquel día y la noche entera. Entre delirios provocados por la fiebre, Harry murmuraba cosas sin sentido, bueno, todas menos una "no te vallas con él, te quiero Gin".  
  
Aquella frase la tuvo inquieta toda la noche  
  
-no tiene sentido, es cosa de la fiebre- pensaba ella, pero aquella frase se le seguía repitiendo en la cabeza, así que se acercó a la librería que tenia en su cuarto y cogió un libro. Pasaba paginas hasta que instintivamente se paró en una titulada "Fiebre de Fénix" y comenzó a leer:  
  
"El enfermo susurrará cosas sin sentido y en murmullos incomprensibles, pero si lo que susurra lo hace en voz muy clara, se tratará de una cosa muy importante para él. Las lagrimas de fénix se utilizaban en la antigüedad como pociones de la verdad"  
  
Aquello dejó aun más intranquila a Ginny. Lo que Harry habia dicho lo habia dicho alto y muy claro, habia dicho que la quería. "Pero es imposible, él quiere a Cho, por eso no estuvimos juntos" pensaba Ginny. La muchacha no pudo conciliar el sueño.  
  
REVIEWS PLEASE VENGA NO CREO QUE SEA TAN MALO, Y NO ES PORQUE LO HAYA ESCRITO YO! JE,JE,JE 


	6. De mensajes y desaparecidos

DE MENSAJES Y DESAPARECIDOS  
  
A la mañana siguiente Harry fue el primero en despertarse, se encontró a Ginny recostada en un sillón, se acababa de dormir después de una noche de vigilia. El joven se pudo incorporar con dificultad, caminó hacia Ginny y se quedó contemplándola un rato, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo mirándola embelesado, pero de lo que sí se habia dado cuenta era de lo mucho que la habia echado de menos durante todo aquel tiempo. La contempló hasta que ella comenzó a despertarse:  
  
-qué pasa Harry? Estás bien?- Ginny se sobresaltó al ver a Harry fuera de la cama -tranquila- dijo moviendo las manos- estoy muy bien- se levantó la chaqueta del pijama y se quitó la venda, ya no habia color morado, pero si amarillo verdoso en la zona.  
  
-aun tengo que estar en reposo Gin? -dos días más por lo menos y...se puede saber que hace fuera de la cama señor Potter? -estoy arto de la cama, se me va a poner cara de almohada- se quejó él -pareces un niño pequeño -por favor...porfa, porfa, me puedo aparecer en un sillón- dijo poniendo cara de niño bueno -ah! está bien!, pero ten cuidado- dijo ella mientras salía por la puerta  
  
Cinco minutos después se oyó un plop! En el salón y Harry apareció sentado en uno de los sillones cerca del gran ventanal -quieres algo de comer?- le preguntó Ginny -no, déjalo Gin- le dijo acariciándole la mano*  
  
Ginny desapareció a la cocina, en ese momento una lechuza moteada entró en la habitación. No era Hedwig, la verdad es que no conocía aquella lechuza que se habia apoyado en el anaquel del salón. Harry se fijo en que llevaba una nota:  
  
-Gin, correo!- dijo alzando la voz para que ella lo oyera  
  
ella llegó con un baso de zumo que dio a Harry antes de que el animal se acercara a ella y dejará caer el pergamino en sus manos  
  
-gracias Circe...es de Dumbledore!- dijo cuando lo desenrollo, pero antes de leer lo que ponía Ginny tuvo una visión, una casa en ruinas humeante debido al fuego que habia empezado minutos antes en el interior. Cuando terminó de ver aquello se le cayó el pergamino de las manos sin leerlo  
  
-qué pasa?- le preguntó Harry, aunque ella no le contestó- Accio pergamino- dijo Harry para acercar el pergamino a él. Lo comenzó a leer atentamente:  
  
- MI CASA! UN GRUPO DE MORTÍFAGOS...DIOS!  
  
Ginny seguía allí, inmóvil ante Harry que releía la carta -lo vi-dijo al fin -que? -lo vi antes de leer la carta, bueno ni siquiera la leí -una visión? -si- dijo acercándose a la chimenea- Ron!- le dijo a las llamas, el rostro somnoliento de su hermano apareció en el fuego -quue quieres Ginny? So las...las 7! -no lo sabes? -saber el qué!  
  
Harry tiro el pergamino a las llamas y Ron lo cogió  
  
-que!- grito Ronald Weasley-esto significa que... -si Ron- dijo ella -pero no puede ser!, vo-voy para allá, dentro de media hora estaré allí- dijo Ron despidiéndose -y que hay que hacer ahora?  
  
En aquel momento se oyó un plop en la cocina  
  
-Ginny!- Draco acababa de aparecerse. La muchacha corrió hacia allí, un joven despeinado, magullado y de aspecto cansado se sostenía en pie gracias a la mesa de la cocina -Dra.-Draco! Estás bien?-dijo acercándose a él -lo sabes? -Dumbledore mandó una carta-Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó -será mejor que te quedes aquí, aunque estarías más segura en la mansión Malfoy- le dijo cuando se separaron -mi hermano Ron viene de camino, se lo acabo de decir .Y él...lo sabe? -si, está en el salón...yo lo vi...ya sabes  
  
Draco y Ginny salieron de la cocina camino al salón, pero allí faltaba algo, o mejor dicho, alguien  
  
-Dónde dijiste que estaba?- preguntó Draco sarcásticamente -Harry? Estaba aquí hace un momento, pero...donde esta?  
  
Ginny subió a su cuarto pero no estaba, tan solo encontró una nota en la mesilla de noche escrita por Harry. La leyó y la guardó en los bolsillos de su túnica y volvió a bajar, ya habia llegado Ron y estaba hablando con Draco:  
  
-está arriba no?- preguntó Ron -no, se... se ha ido- le dijo ella con la voz quebrada. Nadie dijo nada durante un minuto -es broma, no Ginny? Vamos dile que baje que no tiene gracia -no Ron, se ha ido de verdad -tengo que informar de esto a los demás Aurores, habrá que buscarlo- dijo Draco preparándose para marcharse -ten cuidado le dijo Ginny cuando Draco la besó, aunque ella no le devolvió el beso -yo...creo que debo ir a avisar a Dumbledore de esto...no creo que se lo valla a tomar bien, ni Sirius tampoco, Charlie viene de camino, le avise cuando estabas arriba, se quedará contigo vale?- le dijo Ron -si vale, como quieras- contesto ella -Ginny... -dime Ron -ten cuidado, y sobre todo...no intentes ir a buscarlo -pero qué... -Sé lo que digo Ginny, te conozco demasiado, prométemelo -si, tranquilo, no me moveré  
  
Ron también se fue y ella se quedó sola. Sacó el pergamino de su túnica y volvió a leer lo que ponía:  
  
"Ginny, sé que te parecerá una locura lo que hago, pero es mejor así. No quiero que le pase nada a nadie por mi culpa y mucho menos a ti, no podría perdonarme que algo te ocurriera y fuera por mi culpa.  
  
No se te ocurra ir a buscarme ni nada parecido, por favor no hagas nada, estaré bien  
  
Te quiere  
  
Harry Potter. Dobló el pergamino y lo guardó en sus manos e intentó ver algo, que el pergamino le hablara, hizo todo lo que le habían enseñado sobre premoniciones, casi las controlaba por completo y podía tenerlas cuando quisiera, pero aquella vez no funcionó, quizá Harry habia puesto un encantamiento al pergamino, quizá pensó que ella haría lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento o quizá estaba tan bloqueada, angustiada y asustada por él, que no era capaz de visionar nada.  
  
Cuando Charlie llegó a la casa de su hermana, tan solo encontró otra nota en la mesa del salón:  
  
"Lo siento, sé que prometí que no lo buscaría, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados y pensar que puede estar en peligro.  
  
Perdóname Charlie, sé que comprenderás lo que hago mejor que Ron, Percy, Bill, los gemelos... incluso mejor que Draco, sé que se enfadará y que no lo aceptará, pero... Charlie, lo siento, pero tengo que encontrarlo, no quiero perderlo otra vez.  
  
Besos GW.  
  
Hola soy Ginebra Brong, la autora, que os pide que os apiadeis de este pobre finc y dejeis mensajes, si no cuenta nada! Chao 


	7. De ruinas y sentimientos

DE RUINAS Y SENTIMIENTOS  
  
Ginny se habia ido, pero, eso ya nos lo esperábamos no?  
  
No sabia por donde empezar a buscar, pero presentía que estaría en algún lugar donde pudiera quedarse el tiempo necesario hasta que fuera por Voldemort, si es que Voldemort no l encontraba a el primero.  
  
Ginny fue al callejón Diago, no habia mucha gente aún, era temprano, no más de las 9. fue a Gringotts y sacó algo de dinero de su cámara, después fue a la botica y compró algunos ingredientes para pociones, si lo encontraba, tendría que terminar de curarlo.  
  
Cuando terminó se paró justo delante de la tienda de artículos de calidad para el juego de Quidditch y miró un equipo de buscador que habia en el escaparate:  
  
-"pero dónde estas Harry?- pensó.  
  
Como caída del cielo, le vino la respuesta a la pregunta anterior, oyó a alguien decir algo: -si, si, vamos a comprar una casa en uno de los valles...  
  
"VALLES!, claro, seguro que ha ido al valle de Godric"  
  
Se metió en el caldero chorreante y pidió permiso para usar la chimenea. Deseo que la chimenea que se encontraba al otro lado, aun funcionase. Sacó un poco de polvos Flu de una bolsita que siempre llevaba encima y grito "A casa de los Potter"  
  
Al instante apareció en una chimenea la cual parecía que no se habia utilizado en mucho tiempo, salió y se encontró en un salo muy descuidado de una vieja casa que habia sido, o intentado ser reconstruida sin mucho éxito.  
  
Salió de la habitación y se encontró con un tiro de escaleras, antes de subirlas, miró en lo que parecía ser una cocina...pero ni rastro de que alguien hubiera estado allí recientemente  
  
Subió las escaleras que crujían a cada paso. 3 habitaciones más, 4 si contábamos con el desván. Le pareció oír ruido en la del final del pasillo, sacó su varita por precaución mientras se acercaba, despacio, un pie detrás de otro, por entre la puerta abierta distinguió algo, parecía la habitación de un niño pequeño. Abrió la puerta, que apenas hizo ruido, asomó la varita y después se asomó ella, miró alrededor y vio a alguien apoyado en la ventana, aquella figura y aquel pelo negro desordenado eran inconfundibles  
  
-Harry!-él se volvió -te dije que no vinieras- le contestó -y que querías que me quedara allí quieta y de brazos cruzados?-dijo algo enfadada  
  
Harry la miraba intensamente a los ojos  
  
-no te enfades, te estaba esperando -sabias que iba a venir? -claro, te conozco perfectamente, aunque pensé que por una vez me harías caso, esto puede ser peligroso -no tengo miedo, ya lo sabes -Draco se va a preocupar por ti- dijo dándole la espalda de nuevo -me da igual Draco, solo me importas tu, siempre me has importado tu, siempre -y por qué Draco? -y por qué Cho? Sabia que te iría mejor con ella que con migo, por aquel momento pensaba que era un inefable, estarías más seguro con ella que con migo, además Draco se portaba bien con migo y...pero nunca llegué a quererlo como te quiero a ti- Harry la tenia agarrada por la cintura a esas alturas -pensé que te iría mejor con Draco, con migo estabas en peligro de ser atacada por Voldemort y no quería perderte, no para siempre -te quiero tanto Harry -yo también te quiero  
  
Al fin, después de cinco años, desde la ultima vez que lo hicieron, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse en un esperado beso.  
  
Cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando a los ojos como aquella vez durante el baile, Harry, al fin volvió a comprobar que sus besos sabían aun mejor que antes  
  
-tengo que enfrentarme a esto de una vez gin -lo sé, pero aun no estas fuerte, no estas curado, y marcharte no creo que haya sido bueno para ti -necesito acabar con esto lo antes posible, no puede seguir muriendo mas gente, lo prometí, sabes que se lo prometí a Hagrid antes de que muriera- hubo silencio, siempre lo habia cuando alguien mencionaba a Hagrid, murió en una batalla con los gigantes y contra Voldemort, Harry pudo verlo antes de que muriera.  
  
-ron informó a Dumbledore y a Sirius de que te habías ido, creo que deberías decirles que estas bien -hazlo tu -dijo Harry acariciándole la cara  
  
Ginny mandó un mensaje a Ron y a Charlie, aunque la verdad es que realmente no era Charlie quien recibió la información de Ginny, sino alguien que se le parecía y que sabia lo que tenia que hacer con la información que le habia dado Ginny  
  
-bueno, ya está, Charlie y ron recibieron el mensaje, aunque mi hermano mayor estaba un poco raro...-le comento a Harry -estaría preocupado, solo eso -bueno, y qué hacemos ahora? -vamos a comer algo, quieres?  
  
La cocina no estaba para muchos trotes, así que decidieron hacer aparecer una bandeja de sandwiches y un poco de zumo, se sentaron estilo indio en medio del salón a comer.  
  
-se me hace muy raro estar aquí- comento Harry - es como si esperara ver a mi madre entrar en el salón con la bandeja del té y esperar ver a mi padre leyendo el profeta en el sillón -y por que has venido? -no sabia donde ir y aquí me siento seguro, es algo raro- Ginny lo abrazó por los hombros y el se recostó contra ella.  
  
Recibieron una lechuza de Dumbledore diciéndoles que se quedaran en la casa de los Potter y así lo hicieron. Habían pasado ya dos días desde que habían llegado se habían instalado en la planta baja de la casa, en el salón, no salina mucho y si lo hacían utilizaban la capa de invisibilidad de Harry.  
  
La tercera noche, hacia demasiado frio para quedarse a dormir en el salón así que decidieron subirse al desván. En mitad de la noche, Harry se despertó sobresaltado, le habia parecido oír un ruido, miró a su alrededor y vio a Ginny, su Ginny durmiendo abrazada a él, ella no habia oído nada, asó que quizá no pasaba nada, pensó Harry, así que agarrando mas fuerte a Gin, intento quedarse de nuevo dormido. 


	8. De apariciones

DE APARICIONES, APARECIDOS, MORTÍFAGOS Y AURORES  
  
Unos minutos mas tarde un ruido mas fuerte despertó esta vez a los dos  
  
-que es eso?- preguntó Ginny, Harry se levanto y cogió su varita, ella hizo lo mismo  
  
-tranquila, voy a ver que pasa, tu quédate aquí  
  
-No! Yo no me quedo aquí sola ni loca  
  
los dos bajaban por las escaleras cuando escucharon:  
  
-harry, Ginny! Estáis aquí? Soy Charlie  
  
-Charlie!- Ginny bajo los escalones que le quedaban corriendo y se puso frente a su hermano- que haces aquí?  
  
-Dumbledore me dijo que viniera a buscaros, hay que salir de aquí-pero Dumbledore nos dijo que no nos moviéramos- contestó Harry mirando a Charlie con curiosidad- así que no nos moveremos- Harry cogió a Ginny y la acercó a él alejándola de su hermano.  
  
-si...bueno pero me dijo que viniera, es urgente  
  
-bien, pues entonces hablaremos con Dumbledore para que nos dé instrucciones si no te importa- Harry se dirigía hacia la chimenea, Charlie no le daba buena espina, no parecía él  
  
Pero antes de que llegara, la chimenea se encendió y alguien salió de entre las llamas, con una capucha puesta y con la varita en la mano. Harry y el extraño se quedaron mirando hasta que este se descubrió  
  
-Draco!- se oyó decir a Ginny- que haces aquí?  
  
-Ginny, aléjate de Charlie, o de quien quiera que sea- Draco se dirigió hacia el supuesto Charlie con la varita alzada  
  
-que haces?- volvió a decir Ginny sin moverse  
  
-Potter, llévate de aquí a tu novia- al oír aquello los otros tres se quedaron mirándolo sorprendidos, o lo sabia o se lo imaginaba (vamos, no hay que ser tonto para imaginárselo si se ha ido con otro!)  
  
-Va Draco, baja la varita- dijo Charlie  
  
-cállate- Draco acorraló a Charlie contra una pared apuntándole a la garganta con la varita  
  
-Malfoy no! Piensa un momento- dijo Harry  
  
-no hay nada que pensar,, no os habéis dado cuenta? No es Charlie -Va Draco, no digas tonterías- dijo Charlie- que estés enfadado con tu novia porque se haya ido con Potter, y tu te hayas vuelto paranoico por ello, no significa que yo no sea yo- Malfoy no dijo nada, tan solo miro a Ginny que estaba cerca de él*  
  
-vamos Ginny! No lo vas a creer no? Yo soy tu hermano Gin- en aquel momento, 2 varitas más se levantaron apuntando al cuello des supuesto Charlie  
  
-pero que...  
  
-tu no eres mi hermano, el nunca me llama Gin, nunca  
  
-Quién eres?-preguntó muy enfadado Harry  
  
De repente el supuesto Charlie comenzó a reírse como un loco, los tros tres se sorprendieron al ver lo que pasaba. La cara de Charlie comenzó a cambiar, el pelo paso de ser corto y pelirrojo a largo y negro, los ojos castaños pasaron a ser negros y rasgados, Ginny retrocedió un par de pasos, Charlie se estaba convirtiendo en...  
  
-Cho!- exclamó alguno de los tres  
  
-buena utilización de la poción multijugos, no creéis?- dijo Cho mirándolos a los tres  
  
En aquel momento, un rayo blanco levantó a Cho un metro del suelo y la dejo caer. Los chicos miraron hacia atrás, Ginny tenia la varita levantada y de ella salían chispas doradas, mientras que Cho se quejaba ruidosamente.  
  
-Dónde está mi hermano, CONTESTA!  
  
-no te lo diré asquerosa Weasley- Ginny volvió a lanzar el hechizo y saco a Cho por la puerta, hacia el jardín, estrellándola de nuevo contra el suelo, ella y los demás salieron detrás  
  
cuando todos estuvieron fuera Cho se incorporó y volvió a reírse mirando alrededor  
  
-ya vienen  
  
-Mortífagos- dijo Draco-desde cuando Chang?- ella miró a Harry con odio  
  
-desde la ultima prueba del torneo de los tres magos, en aquel mismo momento juré que Potter lo pagaría caro, él tuvo la culpa de que Cedric muriera, él y solo él  
  
-no! El no tuvo la culpa!- chillo Ginny  
  
-aaahhhhggg!- grito Harry cayendo de rodillas y tocándose la frente, Ginny corrió a su lado- no vienen solos Voldemort viene con ellos, vete de aquí Gin*  
  
-tranquilos, no estamos solos-les comunicó Draco  
  
-Aurores-dijo entonces Cho  
  
un numeroso grupo de Aurores apareció en el mismo momento que el grupo de Mortífagos. Harry pudo ver a Voldemort entre ellos  
  
-muy buen trabajo Chang, si los hubieras matado!-gruñó Voldemort  
  
-Harry, estas bien?-Sirius Black, el padrino de Harry también estaba allí  
  
-venceremos-le contestó su ahijado  
  
-bien Potter, esta será nuestra ultima batalla, te matare donde debí hacerlo hace 22 años, matar al ultimo descendiente de Gryffindor en su propio valle- dijo riendo  
  
Los Aurores y Mortífagos comenzaron a atacarse, Harry se encaró con Voldemort y Ginny no dudo en hacerlo con Cho. Aquello seria un duelo a muerte del que solo los más ágiles saldrían con vida  
  
-ven Chang, ven si te atreves, acércate si eres valiente!- la amenazó Ginny  
  
-soy más valiente que tu Weasley  
  
-expeliarmus!  
  
-un hechizo de primero, ja! Rictusempra- Ginny cayó de rodillas  
  
-difindo braquiam!- una mano invisible produjo cortes profundos en el brazo de la varita de Cho dejándola caer  
  
-Accio varit...-pero Cho cogió la varita con la otra mano  
  
-CRUCIO-el dolor que sentía Ginny no era comparado con nada, se retorcía en el suelo  
  
Sirius, que ya habia atrapado a 5 mortífagos y los habia enviado a Azkaban, se acercó a ayudar a Ginny  
  
-Ginny, vamos, arriba, estas bien?  
  
-si, déjame que acabe con ella yo, tranquilo, estoy bien  
  
-bien, mándala a Azkavan cuando termines- Ginny asintió y tomando desprevenida a Cho le lanzó el hechizo que le habia lanzado en la casa  
  
-muy buena Weasley, pero no saldrás de esta con vida, despídete de tu amorcito Potter, pronto te reunirás con el estúpido gigantón de Hagrid, con sus padres-dijo señalando con la cabeza a Harry- y si mi señor sigue así, también con él- Ginny vio en ese momento como Voldemort lanzaba crucio contra Harry  
  
la maldición funcionó tal y como tenia que funcionar, pero por suerte se recuperó de ella enseguida y le lanzó la misma a Voldemort  
  
Ginny centro su atención de nuevo en Chang, la cual se preparaba para lanzar su ultimo ataque, ella se imaginaba cual iba a ser, el arma final de cualquier mortífago, paro antes de que Cho pudiera articular palabra, Ginny lanzó un hechizo de su propia cosecha  
  
-vocale impedimenta!- y funcionó, Cho se habia quedado muda- se acabó el juego Chang, saluda de mi parte a los gigantes de Azkavan ¡TRASLADARE CORPUS!- y Cho fue a dar con los huesos a una celda de la prisión mágica. 


	9. La batalla final

LA BATALLA FINAL  
  
Cerca de allí, la batalla mas encarnizada era la que mantenían Harry y lord Voldemort, un hechizo tras otro, una maldición tras otra, ambos cada vez estaban más débiles, y tarde o temprano uno de los dos caería derrotado  
  
Harry tenia varios cortes y moratones por la cara, y por alguna extraña razón la cicatriz le habia empezado a sangrar y tenia la zona de un color morado muy feo, se habia hecho daño en la pierna izquierda y uno de los brazos no le respondía bien, pero aunque veamos a Harry mal, Voldemort no estaba como una rosa. Se mantenía de pie con dificultad, un hechizo cortante le habia hecho polvo la pierna, el brazo le colgaba en un extraño ángulo y de no se sabe donde, supuestamente del abdomen, le manaba una gran cantidad de sangre.  
  
La mayoría de los Mortífagos que no estaban muertos habían sido mandados a Azkavan. Cuando algunos Aurores, Sirius, Draco y Ginny intentaron acercarse para ayudar a Harry, salieron despedidos varios metros antes de llegar. Al parecer, el área cercana a los dos combatientes, estaba cercada por una gran fuerza, tal y como sucedió aquella vez en 4º curso, pero esta vez no habia mortífagos a su alrededor, tan solo Aurores que conjuraban para intentar combatir aquella fuerza  
  
Con sus ultimas fuerzas, Voldemort asió su varita y con un murmullo conjuró el que seria su ultimo hechizo  
  
-AVADA KEDAVRA- pronunciaron sus finos labios, que parecían casi un corte horizontal en el cetrino y demacrado rostro  
  
Harry, inconscientemente sabia que si era lo que llevaba esperando oír desde que empezó el combate hace unas cuantas horas ya.  
  
De repente, algo brillante, de resplandeciente color plateado, salió de la varita de Harry, aquel haz de luz corrió a chocar con el haz de luz verde proveniente de la varita de Voldemort, los encantamientos, al primer contacto se deshicieron en mil volutas de luz dorada y se oyó un grito. Harry sintió, como demasiado débil, caía y caía, cerro los ojos que le pesaban, la sensación de caída era mas fuerte, sentía caer precipitadamente y a mas velocidad hasta que... 


	10. Despues de todo

DESPUÉS DE TODO  
  
Se despertó sobresaltado, y enfocando los ojos miró a su alrededor  
  
-otra vez el mismo sueño- pensó descansando la cabeza de pelo negro desordenado en la almohada  
  
habia vuelto a soñar con el ultimo enfrentamiento que tuvo con lord Voldemort, o conocido por la mayoría de los magos como "quien tu sabes", aun se sentía cierto recelo al pronunciar su nombre, aunque habia caído hace mas de 3 años, ahora si, definitivamente  
  
Harry se puso a pensar en lo que habia sucedido después de que la batalla acabase, sus recuerdos habían sido completados por Sirius, Draco y Ginny cuando se despertó en una cama del san Mungo tres días después. Todo estaba ahora claro como el agua, en su mente lo recordaba como si acabara de pasar. Voldemort, la lucha, los Mortífagos y aquel resplandor que chocó con la maldición mortal Sirius le contó, tras asegurarse de que estaba bien, que habia sido como una especie de Patronus, pero que ni siquiera los que los vieron podían decir que era exactamente, aunque Ginny mantenía que ella habia distinguido perfectamente a un ciervo cabalgando hacia la maldición. Ah! se me olvidaba, Charlie habia aparecido maniatado en un armario de casa de Ginny sano y salvo, Hermione lo encontró  
  
Decidió dejar de pensar en aquello, eso ya era cosa del pasado. Se movió a coger sus gafas, aun era temprano, se giró y vio que el lado opuesto de la cama estaba vacío, quien dormía allí, su esposa, ya se habia levantado.  
  
Harry abrazó la almohada y sintió el aroma suave a vainilla (N/A: recordáis quien huele a vainilla? Je,je,je)  
  
Al fin salió de la cama y sonrió ante la perspectiva del día de hoy, ambos, su esposa y él, lo tenían libre, ni guardias ni entrenamientos de Quidditch, después de la caída de Voldemort el trabajo de Auror se habia vuelto uno de los mas aburridos, así que Harry decidió dedicarse a su deporte favorito, era buscador en uno de los equipos de la liga nacional. Se desperezó y aun en pijama bajó las escaleras camino a la cocina, donde se mezclaba el aroma a té recién hecho con el de las tostadas y el chocolate caliente  
  
-mmm, qué seria de mí sin ti- dijo abrazando a la persona que estaba en la cocina  
  
-te morirías de hambre  
  
-buenos días preciosa, feliz Halloween!  
  
-buenos días amor, feliz Halloween a ti también!- la mujer besó a Harry dulcemente  
  
separándose de ella fue a sentarse a la mesa de madera que habia en la cocina y cogió el Profeta  
  
-a que hora tenemos que estar en casa de Ron y Hermione?  
  
-a las dos, quiero ayudar a Herm con la fiesta, Lavender y Dean irán también a esa misma hora  
  
-nunca creí que el consejo aceptara la regla de la tarjeta roja para el Quidditch, creí que Dean y Ron se habían vuelto locos cuando me lo contaron  
  
-pues mira tú la locura, llevan una semana saliendo en la portada del profeta- Harry se rió  
  
en aquel momento, Hedwig y Circe, la lechuza de Ginny, llegaron con un paquete que dejaron caer en las manos de Harry  
  
-Gin! Que es esto?  
  
-un paquete?-dijo dijo sin prestar atención -ja, ja, has sacado la misma gracia que Fred y George- al decir eso miro el paquete con desconfianza y lo alejo de el un poco  
  
-ábrelo!, vamos, no creo que sea de ellos, ya abría explotado o algo de eso  
  
-espero que lleves razón  
  
Harry quitó el papel marrón de embalaje y vio que era una caja de la Tienda de Artículos de Calidad para el Juego de Quidditch, su curiosidad aumentó.  
  
Rapidamente abrió la caja y encontró una túnica de Quidditch tamaño mini del Pluddlemere United, extrañado miraba alternativamente a la túnica y a Ginny  
  
-que...?-dijo Harry pero ella tan solo sonrió-de verdad Gin?-se levantó deprisa de su silla y volvió a rodearla con los brazos-de cuanto? Para cuando?- decía hablando atropelladamente  
  
-solo dos meses, el medico me ha dicho que si no hay complicaciones tendremos que estar preparados para mayo  
  
-con-complicaciones?-preguntó Harry tragando con dificultad  
  
-no es nada, tan solo que los Weasley no hemos esperado los 9 meses rigor, los gemelos nacieron a los 7 meses y mis hermanos y yo a los 8!  
  
-costumbre Weasley  
  
-una de tantas cariño  
  
Después del desayuno se dispusieron a salir de la casa hacia un lugar que Harry visitaba de vez en cuando, pero aquel día la visita no podía faltar.  
  
-listo Harry?  
  
-si, seguro que puedes aparecerte? No es peligroso?  
  
-no, tranquilo, de momento no pasa nada, mas adelante tendremos que ir en trasporte muggle  
  
-pues vamonos ya entonces  
  
-esperamos allí a Sirius y Reamus?  
  
-no fueron ayer, hoy empieza el ciclo de luna llena ya sabes lo mal que le sienta eso a Reamus, Sirius simplemente prefirió ir ayer- Ginny asintió y haciendo Flop! Ambos aparecieron en un enorme prado frente a dos grandes y majestuosas encinas.  
  
Harry se acercó hacia ellas llevando de la mano a Ginny. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, pudieron ver en el tronco de cada uno de los árboles, unas inscripciones en letras doradas mágicas.  
  
En la de la derecha se podía leer:  
  
"James Alexander Potter, Son, Friend, Husband and Father, the anger of a Lion (James Alexander Potter, hijo, amigo, esposo y padre, el corage de un león).  
  
En el de la izquierda se veía otra inscripción muy parecida:  
  
Lily Ann Potter Evans, Daugther, friend, Wife and Mother, her soul fly free (Lily Ann Potter Evans, hija, amiga, esposa y madre, su alma vuela libre)  
  
Una placa más se hallaba junto a las raíces, uniendo los dos árboles, en ella se podía leer:  
  
"They live in my" Harry James Potter (ellos viven en mi, Harry James Potter)  
  
Donde habían aparecido, era lo que podríamos llamar una especie de cementerio, pero no uno no uno normal y corriente como el de los muggles, sino uno mágico, sin una sola lápida, sino árboles, muchos y muy variados, y como cualquier lugar mágico lleno de hechizos antimuggles. Los magos recordaban de aquella manera a sus seres más queridos que ya no estaban con ellos.  
  
De los ojos esmeralda de Harry brotaron unas cuantas lagrimas. Ginny lo abrazó muy fuerte mientras le limpiaba la cara con la palma de su mano. Tras unos minutos halló de pie decidieron visitar el árbol de Hagrid, un enorme castaño del bosque negro y también le presentaron sus respetos a Cedric Diggory  
  
Antes de marcharse definitivamente volvieron otra vez frente a las encinas de los padres de Harry -me hubiera encantado que supieran que van a tener un nieto- dijo posando una mano en el vientre de su esposa  
  
-o nieta- dijo Ginny poniendo una mano sobre la suya- a mi también me hubiera gustado, y sabes que lo saben donde quieran que estén...vamonos ya, se nos va a hacer tarde  
  
-deacuerdo, oye...Ron lo sabe?  
  
-eh...no, aun no lo sabe ¿por qué?- Harry arqueó una ceja- y esa cara?  
  
-ya sé lo que me va a decir encuanto se entere- se aclaró la voz e imitando la voz de Ron dijo- Harry! Pervertido! A mi hermanita pequeña!  
  
-y entonces llegará Herm y le recordará que está de 7 meses y que el pervertido también fue él, es siempre lo mismo- dijo riendo  
  
-te quiero Virginia Potter-dijo Harry antes de besarla  
  
-y yo a ti Harry Potter- y fundidos en un profundo beso desaparecieron de aquel lugar  
  
-James, James cariño! Lo has oído? -dijo Lily Potter loca de contenta  
  
-Si querida, lo he oído perfectamente-dijo James Potter  
  
Dos figuras de un blanco destellante estaban sentadas en una de las ramas de las encinas ya nombradas. Las almas de Lily y James hablaban felizmente después de que su hijo de hubiera ido.  
  
-es feliz, muy feliz, y eso me hace a mi feliz también James  
  
-después de todo...todos somos felices.  
  
FIN 


	11. Nota de autor

Nota de autor  
  
Hola, soy la autora de esta historia, ginebra Brong. Por ahora esta es mi primera hostoria y lo que acabais de leer mi primer fin, pronto estare de vuelta con más de momento quiero dar las gracias a todos los que la han leido y sobretodo a todos aquellos que han dejado una respuesta:  
  
NATTY POTTER LORE NIA 88 LISA Malfoy RADCLIFFE KMILA LULU POTTER JERU  
  
GRACIAS A TODOS 


End file.
